escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Contest 12/Draft
Other countries Unlike previous editions, the CCU introduced a rule edition requiring all 75 active members to write a statement regarding participation of this edition. This is because of the new rules introduced to make the contest fair. Additionally, this was done due to the rapidly decreasing number of participants. Member broadcasters which did not comment would be fined. On January 1, 2018, the CCU announced a new rule enforcing all Members to participate at least once every ten editions, given the Union's purpose as a Contest Union. Active countries * : ENTV announced that Algeria would withdraw due to poor results and lack of general interest in the country. * : On November 30, 2017, İTV announced that Azerbaijan would withdraw from the contest, despite being one of three countries to participate in all 10 editions. İTV stated that this was due to its third qualification in a row, and "often bias of jury vote against Turkey and Azerbaijan." İTV added that "the new format would not change the outcome of the final results and therefore does not change the stance." İTV then confirmed that it joined the Turkish movement Kamu Birliği. * / : VRT/RTBF and AVROTROS announced in a joint statement that they would both return to the contest should Germany and Luxembourg "place high on the scoreboard" in the twelfth contest. They also stated their satisfaction with France's 4th place; being the country's most successful result since its victory in the first contest. * : ERTU announced its withdrawal on December 24, 2017, citing lack of interest. * : On November 27, 2017, LTC announced that due to the drop in sponsoring from Serbia and Croatia that the country would withdraw. The private sponsors stated that it was a "project they invested in", but "wasn't worth the trouble anymore." However, LTC stated on December 24, 2017, that they "would invest" in participating in the 13th edition given the globalization of the contest. On January 13, 2018, LTC confirmed that they had secured private sponsors to participate in the 13th edition. On 4 February 2018, LTC reversed its withdrawal, stating that it thought the edition would take place sooner than later, and that it had already secured funding. * : Montenegrin broadcaster RTV Atlas joined Kamu Birliği and was criticized for it, but was often confused with RTCG. Nonetheless, RTCG stated that they would participate and reassured its stance on Birliği. * : After the results of Country Contest 11, which saw Russia place its worst result (17th), C1R stated that a withdrawal from the contest would be possible. Furthermore, the broadcaster stated that it may join Birliği, but was "reviewing the nature of it." However, C1R later announced that they would nevertheless participate "to support their neighbors from Kazakhstan." * : After Sweden's third non-qualification in a row, SVT stated that the country's future participation was in doubt. However, SVT fired its head of delegation weeks later and confirmed its participation with a new HoD. * : ERTT confirmed that Tunisia would once again participate despite failing to qualify to the final for 4 consecutive editions. * : On November 13, 2017, TRT announced that after four consecuctive participations and win, Turkey would withdraw from the competition due to the "50% jury-televote system" and "jury bias". However, the broadcaster noted that should the juries be abolished, the country would "definitely return." On November 15, 2017, TRT announced the creation of Kamu Birliği, a movement against the jury vote and independent union, inviting countries to join. On November 28, 2017, TRT reassured its stance stating that "the new system doesn't change anything; the same method is used for the final." Inactive countries * : On January 2, 2018, RTSH announced that Albania would return to the contest after a one-edition break, thanks to the jury/televote qualifier additions. * : The country which joined the earliest and never returned since; AMPTV stated that they were "finalizing plans to return to the contest" given "Azerbaijan's withdrawal." * : After not ruling out participation, RTVA confirmed they would participate for the first time since the 5th edition, "to support their neighbors Spain." * : GBP announced their return, hoping that the new qualifier system would allow Georgia to qualify for the first time ever. * : IBPC stated that they "have been waiting months for CCU membership" and wanted a "speedier process" so that the country can join the Contest, alongside the Games. * : JRTV stated that they would not debut as their budget "does not allow them to participate." However, JRTV announced on January 6, 2018, that Jordan would debut in the contest. * : RTK reiterated their intentions to join the Country Contest, and encouraged member broadcasters to "petition Kosovo's right to participate." On January 1, 2018, the CCU stated that should enough members support Kosovo's participation, it could participate in a host country which recognizes the country. However, as Kazakhstan does not recognize Kosovo, RTK was unable to confirm its interest. * : LNC stated that joining the Country Contest "is not in their immediate plans." However, LNC announced on January 2, 2018, that Libya would debut in the contest. * : LRT stated that due to financial issues, Lithuania would not return to the contest. * : On January 1, 2018, TRM announced that Moldova would return to the contest thanks to the new jury/televote qualifier system. Moldova is known as the country to have only participated when a new format was introduced. * : Despite RTVE's statement last edition, the broadcaster confirmed that Spain would not participate. However, RTVE reassured that "something new" was planned for Spain's "soon-to-be return". However, RTVE confirmed that Spain would participate on 24 December 2017 as they had "expected the edition to take place sooner than later." * : VR stated that as the contest was moving forward to be globally-based, that they were not interested in competing in such level. VR nonetheless ruled out any participation in the near future, but stated that "they would participate" should the contest be held in Italy. Non-CCU members * : IRIB stated that after winning the Kamu Birliği Festivali (though was disqualified), that it wanted to participate in "the real contest." However, the CCU stated that broadcasters which played a role in Kamu Birliği would be exempt from participating for three editions, which would mean IRIB would only be able to participate from the 15th edition should it gain rights. However, the CCU stated that as Iran is not in the CCU area, that it would not be permitted to join the contest but invited to join the Asia-Pacific contest, once it were to be created.